Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/CommanderTony
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administratorship > CommanderTony Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, Spartan-091, nominate CommanderTony for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, CommanderTony, accept the nomination. Reason for Nomination #I would like to nominate my good friend and a valuable contributor to this wiki, CommanderTony. He has proved that he has both the maturity and the responsibility necessary to maintain and control a wiki site without abusing Administrator rights. He contributes high-quality articles frequently, is on the Irk for the majority of the day, and is always ready to help out with a fair and balanced opinion when it is asked of him. Come on people! For the love of all things AZN, you know he's frackin' qualified for this position. --SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Support (12/2) Sysop # Support-- As per my reasons stated above. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 05:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support'-- Tony is a patient person who knows when to be serious and when it's all for laughs/venting. --Do not insult me. 05:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 07:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- He'll be a good administrator, just as long as he doesn't turn HF into BSG Fan Fiction. ;P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- He's already an administrator on Halopedia. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- He'll introduce ways to defy the laws of nature in the Halo Universe! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- A natural leader with military aspirations, an overwhelming sense of modesty, and a clear sense of duty. Would be one of my top choices for administratorship. #'Support' -- As per AR --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- Although I have my doubts, given some of Tony's less-than-mature nature in the past, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and assume he's completely over those old habits of nuisance. Anyways, he does appear highly qualified for the job, so I'll cast in my lot here as well --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' -- Tony's very first article is still one of my favorites, he's created some very creative and well written articles, he's a proven leader, knows his canon well, and has site rules down backwards and forwards. Though I think he could be a little more gentle with the newbies sometimes, I think most of us could, so I strongly support him for the position of admin. #'Support' - Sketchist 02:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - 112 03:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Neutral (3/0) Sysop #'Neutral'-- Please do not take this personal in any way, but I have personally considered my views on each nominee, and I have my reasons. Good luck, still. ;) --'SPARTAN' Talk 20:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) #'Neutral' — I've known CT as someone of authority from personal experience, and I've weighed the pros and cons. I'm still not sure, and I'm not really buying the "I'm an admin on Halopedia" as a legitimate reason. There is no glory without honour #'Neutral' - I also feel the "I'm an admin on Halopedia" thing isn't a legit reason to allow you to become a Halo fanon administrator. Please don't take this personal, your a great user. Do well. - Scot 113 00:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Against (0/0) Sysop Comments :You haven't been active in NationStates! Lies! :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? :September 15th, 2007 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? :In terms of articles, it would be my Halo: Reach short story/communiques, in addition to these articles: *Eddie Buck *Caprican Army *Pegasus-class Battlestar *M392 Special Purpose Rifle *Warthog Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle *Émile-A239 *United Nations Naval Academy *Preston J. Cole *Niko Medvedev 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. :Everything, unless noted as or referred to as non-canon, should be considered as bonafied canon material. Despite that, it would be unbefitting of us not to discuss something that is along the boundaries, regardless of such warning or not. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? :To be honest, I haven't contributed much to Halo Fanon as a whole. Though what I do uphold over everything is respect, so I guess I answered two questions in one. :) 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? :Making life easier for newer users through a simple Manual of Style guideline and also by treating them with the utmost respect. Bringing the Featured Articles back to a monthly or bi-monthly basis to give users something to strive for on here, other than the yearly awards. And overall, just trying to go through the wiki and making tons of proposals trying to better Halo Fanon. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? :Though Wiki defines it as somewhat as a user with a simple few buttons, it's grown into something more of a community manager across all wikis over the past couple of years. This includes helping out users as they pass by, upholding the wiki's rules and guidelines, maintaining the site as usual, organizing community events within or externally, and making sure everyone feels welcome. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? :Every day. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? :Halopedia, Halo.bungie.org, Bungie.net, Facebook, Twitter, NationStates, and others... 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? :As an Administrator for Halopedia, it's my job to know the universe inside and out and to be updated with all present canon and community things. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia’s and Halo Fanon’s policies? :Over my time, I have learned the great majority of them. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? :My relationship with the community is great, I try to get along with anyone who is respectful towards others and the rules, and i've known most of the Admins for years. 12. How may any interested users contact you? :Gmail (FieryHabaneros@gmail.com), Twitter (CommanderTony), and Facebook (facebook.com/tony.stubblefield) Category:Administration_of_this_site